


How Blue

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, The Breaking Point, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: Buck's in a bad place, since Holland, but hey, he's Buck Compton, baby.





	How Blue

The moment those two doofuses crawled out of Buck’s foxhole, you were finally clear to slide in. The compacted snow and rocks scraped against your hands and side as you did, but it was no matter to you. Buck had yet to even move. Disheartening, but you had not yet let yourself be discouraged. Why begin now?

“Hey,” you whispered, reaching across the cold distance to touch his back. Leaning closer, you kissed the back of his neck. “Baby, you should really have your helmet on. Where is it?”

A few seconds passed before you saw his massive paw slowly descend on a dark shape in front of you. Taking it, you placed it over his warm cap.

“There,” you said through another round of shivers. “Much safer.”

He said nothing still, so you put your arms around him, your head on his shoulder, and looked out on the destroyed forest ahead. The snow fluttered down on a landscape cratered with shell blasts and blackened, scorched earth, uncaring of the circumstances to which it fell. The snow was the same, the cold was the same, the war was the same, and Buck was not.

The sound he made confused you at first, then filled you with relief and joy.

Laughter. It was muffled behind a steel-willed determination to keep quiet, but it was there, shaking his massive frame.

You craned your neck and moved your head so that you could look at his face, see those blue eyes and that smile, grinning like a true idiot yourself. “What’s so funny, Lieutenant Fucknuts?”

He trembled harder, truly on the verge of losing control of himself. His words came out as if through a fine mesh strain. “Did you know…that Babe’s real name…is fucking Edward?”

You had known that, but laughed anyway just for the sheer pleasure of seeing him happy. “My God.”

“Edward.”

“Lynn.”

He scoffed and laughed again softly. “I’m Buck Compton, baby.”

“Get out of this foxhole right now.” You laughed. “I don’t care that it’s yours, get out!”

Buck pulled you over into his lap rather than follow instructions, but that was no surprise. “You’re shivering a lot. You cold? I’ll keep you warm. Hold me closer.”

It was heart-melting, and warmed you up at least a little just to hear those words. “I’m better now, baby. Getting warmer. I missed being with you like this.”

His face turned more towards yours. He winked, then kissed you. “You don’t visit me enough. I missed you, too.”

For a few hours, until you were called back from the line, that was how the two of you spent your time. Eyes on the forest, huddled closely together, and talking softly. Just as suddenly as things had taken a turn for the worse, you realised, they could also make such a turn for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
